Only The Purest Of Hearts
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: Naruto x Kingdom Hearts 2 crossover! Pairings inside! NO FLAMING! Our Greatest Crossover Masterpiece yet!
1. The Fate of a Nobody: Neji's Story

Curleyblue: Hiya! We're back! _Again! _

Boneyboy: This time though… **WE'RE NOT DOING SCRIPT FORMAT!**

Everyone else: Gasp!

Hinata: W-wow.

Neji: It must be fate.

Gaara: Good.

Shino: …

Kakashi: Whatev.

The Boneyboy Harem: That's so ingenious Boneyboy-kun!

Gai and Lee: THAT IS SO YOUTHFUL!

Curleyblue: This is something we've been looking forward to… a Naruto X Kingdom Hearts 2 crossover called…

**Only The Purest of Hearts**

Boneyboy: With lots of mini stories!

Curleyblue: Gaara-kun, will you do the disclaimer, please?

Gaara: Sure, Curleyblue-chan and Boneyboy-sama do not own us or Kingdom Hearts 2. Look for first mini story at end of this chapter

We're replacing the Kingdom Hearts characters with the Naruto characters. Lots of them are filler characters. Random placement of characters too. The KH2 Pairings are: Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, Donald x Daisy, Mickey x Minnie, Mulan x Shang, Beast x Belle, Hercules x Meg, Leon x Aerith (I don't care if you complain), Cloud x Tiffa (Again, I don't care if you hate the pairing), Will x Elizabeth, Ariel x Eric, Aladdin x Jasmine, Jack x Sally, and Simba x Nala.

Chapter 1: The Fate of a Nobody, Neji's Story.

_At first I thought it was a dream, but it just feels so real. I want to put all the pieces together, but I don't know how. I don't even know what it is to begin with…_

Neji woke with a start, he was breathing heavily and his hands trembled. He clenched them. _Another dream about him,_ he thought, _Naruto…_

Neji slipped out of bed and got dressed quickly, hurrying towards the Usual Spot. He arrived to listen to an earful of Yagura's ranting about the latest mystery, which happened to be that everyone in Twilight Town thought that they were going around stealing pictures. Trouble is they didn't do it.

"Just think about it! Raiga goes around telling everybody that we did it, now everyone's treating us like we're the Sopranos!" Yagura berated.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Isaribi asked.

Neji who had been staring off into space replied, "Well, why don't we just find the pictures and then we'll find the thief! That'll set the record straight."

"Yeah!" Yagura shouted, "Let's go look around."

The gang proceeded to ask around town. They came across the Candy Shop first. They asked her what had gone missing and she replied,

"My ! My precious went missing!"

This struck Akio as odd. "What's she trying to say?" he whispered.

The other three shrugged. They moved on to two other stores, where they got the same answer. Finally, they came to the Sandlot where they encounter Raiga and his three cronies, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi.

"Thieves!" Fuu said in monotone

"That was really low y'know!" Rai shouted in an "I-wanna-be- gansta" voice.

Yagura retaliated, "Come off it! We didn't do anything!"

"Aw, shut up, old man!" came a voice from the right of the quarreling.

There stood a green haired, bug-eyed man we know as Raiga (A/N: He was making fun of Yagura's gray hair) "You can give us back the now."

Neji gave a confused look.

Raiga started to swagger. "That was undeniable proof we totally owned you lamers." He took out a blue colored club, "If you bow down and kiss my feet, then maybe I'll let it slide."

Yagura cursed under his gritted teeth and clenched fist which wasn't exactly striking fear in everyone's hearts. (or so he thought)

Neji took a few steps forward and fell to his knees.

Raiga smirked and threw down a club. "Here, fight me."

Neji took the club and posed for action by combining the famous "Hyuga-style" taijutsu while holding a sword. (A/N: In this fic, every character has their signature jutsu as well. Read on for an example.) "You're in the zone of my eight trigrams." Bright neon green circles and the yin-yang symbol shined brilliantly on the ground.

"Gentle fist taijutsu: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" Neji spun around, "Eight Trigrams: 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!" Raiga flew back and hit Rai and they looked like they were going icha icha.

Fuu muttered "Manwhores." Raiga jumped up and made a dive for Neji. But Neji used a Jyuuken shot to Raiga's unmentionables. Neji took his club and whacked Raiga in the Adam's apple. He then got a good Jyuuken shot to the stomach. Ending it with a smash to the face with the club.

Rai stepped in with Fuu. "Raiga's…not feeling so hot y'know!"

Fuu called again in monotone. "Tournament decides."

Akio took out an instant camera in his pocket, taking a snapshot of the memorable moment. When out of the blue, came a gray blur and in an "instant" the instant camera was snatched. (A/N: There is a pun intended here, sorry if it is a bad one.)

Yagura looked puzzled. "What was that?"

Isaribi guessed. "The thief?"

Everyone started to sprint after the grayish blur. Neji followed the blur into the woods and to the gate of the rusty old mansion. He faced the Thief and words began to flow into his mind.

"_**We have come for you, my liege."**_

Neji stood in a state of surprise, "Huh?" The figure who was wearing a gray jumpsuit unzipped it's zipper around his mouth and there was no skin, just darkness. The thief was no person. The creature began to slouch. The creature lunged for Neji. Neji jumped back. Neji tried using 64 palms, but to no avail.

"It's no use." All of a sudden, the club began to digitize, a blinding light began to shine. Then in Neji's hand was a…key. The key began to move on its own accord.

"What is this thing?"

The key pointed at the creature. Neji wasted no time and used it as his sword. He slashed at the creature. The creature flew back in pain. Neji spotted his chance. He diced the creature and it became a strange sort of liquid. It was finished. Pieces of paper fluttered in the air. They were the missing Items! It turned out to be a pile of photographs.

Unbeknownst to Neji, inside the mansion, a laboratory was stationed; there stood a tall man in a black hood, and a man in a red cloak and a shrouded head, watching his progress. The man in the black hood commented. "So he defeated that Dusk, but why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The man in the red cloak replied,

"It's pointless; both are nothing but data to them. We are running out of time, Tenten must make haste." The computer announced, "Restoration at 10."

TBC

Boneyboy: This is long chappie.

Neji: When do I get to…

Curleyblue: SHUT UP!!!!! NO SPOILERS!!!!!

Gai: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Lee: WHY!!!!!!?????

Boneyboy: Cause' we're torpedoes!

Gaara, Neji, Curleyblue, and Kakashi: '

Mini Story: Whose Line is it Anyway?

We are all trying to remember who we are in the fic.

Boneyboy: ROLL CALL!!!! King Mickey!

Curleyblue: Aerith!

Gaara: Leon!

Hinata: K-Kairi!

Neji: Roxas!

Kakashi: Simba!

Omega: Assistant Director!

Amy: Queen Minnie!

Shino: Timon! (Wow, he can talk!)

Sakura: Tifa!

Ino: Daisy Duck!

Lee: GOOFY!!!!

Gai: I DON'T KNOW!!!! (Good guy pose)

Boneyboy: Gai, what do you mean "I don't know?"

Gai: MY MEMORY WAS REMOVED WITH MY APPENDIX!!!!!

Gaara takes out a buzzsaw.

Boneyboy: Gaara!!!

Lee: How do we change poor Gai-sensei back?

Boneyboy has an evil grin on his face, so does Curleyblue.

Gai: Oh, crap…

(After a random encounter during brain surgery with Churros and singing vegetables and chicken nuggets.)

Gai: I AM PAST PETE!!!!

Gaara: Finally, I hate singing veggies.

Neji has something in his mouth and is whistling like he is guilty.

Kakashi: Neji…

Boneyboy: Open up!

Boneyboy crawls into Neji's mouth.

Gaara: WTH

Curleyblue: First there's weird, then extremely weird, and then the highest, Bobobo weird, and we sped through all of them.

Shino takes an x-ray and sees… Boneyboy conducting an opera with the singing veggies.

Everyone (Boneyboy too): (Shock reaction) WHAT THE CRAP!!!!!!!

Boneyboy comes out of Neji's gut like in Alien.

Boneyboy: Sounds like the Mormon Tubercular Choir has hit Anime.

Curleyblue: Why would you eat singing vegetables, Neji?! Didn't your mother teach you anything?

Neji (bursts into tears): NOOOO!!!! I HAVE NO MOTHER! BOOHOO!!!!

Neji goes into a corner and cries: I was a gay birth!!!! BOOHOO!

Everyone: O.O W…T… H…

Boneyboy: (has shock reaction) I DIDN'T KNOW GAY BIRTHS WERE POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!

Neji: That's why I love Tenten! She doesn't care if I had faults! She loves me for who I am! She also knows what it's like to lose a parent! Most of all she doesn't care if I have the Cursed Seal and that I'm a Branch Member!

Curleyblue: Awww… so kawaii!

Boneyboy: Forget it! We'll practice tomorrow!

Everyone starts to walk off when Gai has a question

Gai: WHO AM I?

Everyone else: '

The End of the Mini Story!


	2. Work, Work, Work! Let's Go to the Beach

Boneyboy: Hooray! Chappie 2!

Curleyblue: Sorry it took so long, it's really hard and it's the midterms fault…

Gaara: Boneyboy and Curleyblue-chan don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2: Work, Work, Work! Let's go to the Beach!

The next morning, Neji woke reluctantly and walked to the Usual Spot, reminiscing on the strange events of yesterday; namely the strange weapon.

"A Keyblade..." he muttered, noticing a stick against a wall. He swung it wildly, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred; unlike yesterday. "What was that about?"

Neji chucked the stick behind him, but instead of hearing a clatter as it hit the ground, he heard a soft thump as it hit someone.

The hooded man in the black cloak said nothing, but turned and left as Neji called out;

"Sorry... about that..."

Puzzled, Neji walked into the Usual Spot and noticed Yagura, Akio, and Isaribi already sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Yagura offered Neji some, and Neji accepted it gratefully.

Suddenly Akio spoke aloud, "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?"

"I sure hope so." Isaribi answered looking puzzled at his words, puzzlement too, showed in Neji's white eyes.

Yagura looked startled, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Akio looked a bit flustered, "Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?" Yagura looked at the others for confirmation.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Akio laughed.

Yagura joked with him, "That's it, no more ice cream for you! Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief?" Isaribi suggested

Yagura scowled, "Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" he finished triumphantly, getting onto his feet.

The rest of the group was a little surprised by the sudden proposal of Yagura's scheme and were rendered speechless as they too got on their feet.

"No? Aw, c'mon!" Yagura whined.

Neji chimed in, "Maybe you forgot, but we're broke."

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Yagura retorted.

"How can you forget someone is smart if they aren't smart?" Isaribi whispered to Akio, who shrugged.

Without another word, Yagura ran out of the Usual Spot with everyone else in tow as they headed towards Market Street.

When they finally reached Market Street, Neji found the others reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle Tournament.

Yagura spoke to Neji, "Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on!" Neji nodded the famous smirk reaching his features.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Akio cheered

"Go get 'em!" Isaribi added

Neji and Yagura made a sign of friendship with their arms and nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a promise!" Yagura continued, "Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?"

"3600 munny." Isaribi supplied, doing the quick math in her head.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" Yagura added.

Isaribi answered like clockwork, "1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny."

Akio put his hands behind his head, nodding while deep in thought.

"To spend on what?" Neji asked about the extra 300 munny.

Yagura looked at Neji as if it was the stupidest question ever, "Pretzels, of course! What else is there?"

"Well, there's always watermelon." Suggested Neji

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece." Yagura shot down the idea.

"Pretzels it is." Neji agreed.

Yagura continued, "So, where were we?"

Isaribi counted it out, "We need 4800 munny altogether. But all we have is..." She looked for the others to supply the answer.

"I've got 800." Akio stated, checking his wallet.

Isaribi looked disappointedly into her own wallet, "...650."

Neji winced, "150. Sorry."

Yagura looked exasperated, "That's 1600 munny! We need another 3200. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each!" He ran off in a random direction while shouting, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Akio asked aloud.

Neji shrugged, "Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding pretty good." He too rushed off, eager to taste those pretzels.

Neji headed to the Tram Common, finding the Jobs Board, he immediately signed up for Poster Duty.

When he arrived at the Job Site, his employer asked him to put up 1000 posters, which was more than what he bargained for, but his employer was willing to give him 800 munny for the job.

After an hour of sticky fingers and running around he strode triumphantly towards the Train Station, where the rest of the gang rushed up to him.

"All present and accounted for?" Yagura asked excitedly.

Akio asked aloud, "What've we got?"

"Let's see..." Neji quickly recounted the munny from his pocket, "Just this."

"Good job." Yagura patted them all on the back.

Isaribi grinned, "Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." She pulled out her handmade pouch and placed the munny inside. "Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" Akio cried.

Isaribi handed Neji the bag and said, "Let's get tickets!" She and Akio both ran ahead to the station, leaving Akio and Neji behind.

Yagura muttered sadly to Neji, "We can't be together forever... so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Neji stared at his friend in confusion.

Yagura suddenly brightened up, "Gotcha!" he cried, swinging his arm out and jokingly punching Neji, while running on ahead.

Neji ran to follow, but he stumbled unexpectedly and felt the ground towards him as he fell with a loud thump.

The familiar clatter from the small stick he held this morning issued as it also fell to the ground. Try as Neji might, he couldn't place where the stick had come from. Yagura, Akio, and Isaribi stopped on the stairs and start to come back to help him when they see Neji grunt slightly, coming up to his knees. He touched his sore lip tenderly when he noticed someone in a black cloak standing beside him.

The person startled Neji by lifting him to his feat Neji started to yell in angry protest, but was stopped short when the unknown man whispered to him. "What?!" Neji cried startled, but Yagura interrupted them,

"Neji! Three minutes!"

Neji started, but in that moment the man had disappeared, he distractedly yelled out, "Okay!" and joined his pals at the teller box.

"Four students!" Yagura held up four fingers for the teller.

Akio jolted Neji from his thoughts by saying sharply, "Neji, the money!"

"Wait…" Neji searched his body for the pouch, but when he couldn't find it, he remembered the cloaked man. Anger coursed through him like liquid fire as he shouted, "No! He took it!"

He burst outside and the others shouted after him, worried. He explained to them, "Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it! He couldn't have gotten too far…"

"Guy? What are you talking about? There was no guy." Yagura looked confused, "You tripped over your own feet."

Neji looked desperately at the other three, "Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?"

The train whistle blew and they realize they've missed it. Akio groaned while Neji kept whispering to himself;

"There wasn't anyone...there?"

All four leave the Station to sit on the clock tower, eating sea-salt ice cream. Neji was the only one not eating, he could only sit and think, all the while his ice cream was dripping.

"It's melting." Isaribi pointed out to Neji.

He muttered, "Sorry."

Yagura harrumphed at him, "Cheer up already!"

"That was definitely weird, though." Neji said.

"Strange." Isaribi agreed.

Yagura nodded, "You said it."

Neji whispered to himself, "Can you feel Naruto?" He remembered what the figure had said to him;

"_Can you feel Naruto?"_

Somewhere, in another place perhaps, a man dressed in red, his face covered beyond being recognizable, looked up as the computer in front of him announced, "Restoration at 28 percent."

This man, known as DiZ growled in frustration and said aloud, "Tenten, hurry."

The cloaked man who had confronted Neji juggled the munny pouch while DiZ remained at the computer screens

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" he asked.

DiZ sighed, "We'd be giving the enemy another entry point."

"And this?" the man asked, holding out the munny pouch.

DiZ laughed; "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream, but…" he went back to seriousness as he continued, "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world…. You can delete that."

TBC

Curleyblue: Finally! Please Review!

Mini Story: Cosplay Day!

Boneyboy: Today is a new holiday!!!!

Curleyblue: Since when?

Boneyboy: Since 5 seconds ago. Shut up! Today is Cosplay Day!

Gaara: Is this another one of your stupid ideas?

Boneyboy: No! Shut up! The rule is you can only dress up as anime characters! Go!

So, begrudgingly, most people went and dressed up after Boneyboy threatened blackmail.

Boneyboy walked out dressed as Bobobo from- you guessed it- Bobobo. Tenten hesitantly stepped out as Sailor Moon from- Sailor Moon. Hinata made a great Hinamori from Bleach. Curleyblue was Naminé and Gaara was Axel, both from Kingdom Hearts.

Boneyboy: You know Kingdom Hearts isn't an anime, right?

Curleyblue: But it should be!

Gaara: Yeah! Kingdom Hearts is popular enough! We should write a letter!

Boneyboy: In another mini-story perhaps. Kakashi! Why aren't you wearing anything?!

Kakashi: But I am! I'm Kakashi! From Naruto! You know! The greatest anime ever!

Boneyboy: But you are Kakashi!

Kakashi: So?

Curleyblue: Sew buttons!

Boneyboy: Go change! I want to see an anime character!

Five minutes later Kakashi walked out wearing nothing but his mask and a loin-cloth.

Kakashi: I'm He-man! From He-man!

All: (twitch, twitch, twitch…) RUN AWAY! My eyes! They BLLEEEEEEEEDDDDD!!!!!

After that, Cosplay Day was never mentioned again, or so they thought…a one-shot will change all that, as soon as it finishes forming in the authors' heads! MUUUHUUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Hack, Cough!)


	3. Tenten's Advice: Use the Keyblade!

(The words 'The 3rd Day' appear on the screen

Boneyboy: Yes, we are finally doing Chapter 3!

Curleyblue: I feel proud of myself

Gaara: Boneyboy and Curleyblue-chan don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: Tenten's Advice: Use the Keyblade!

Neji woke, stretching and as usual, walked to the Usual Spot. (AN: Ha-ha! I'm a genius!) To his surprise, no one was there waiting for him except a letter on the couch.

_Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach--and don't sweat about the munny! -- Yagura_

Neji smiled, grabbing his grey skateboard, he cruised down to Station Heights, he skidded to a stop in front of Isaribi and what he thought was Akio. He couldn't really see his face behind an armload of boxes. "Hey." he laughed.

"Morning." Isaribi smiled, walking towards him, but in mid step, both Akio and Isaribi froze.

"Huh...?" Neji ran up to them, waving his hands in there faces, but nothing happened. He looked up only to see a girl walking towards him. She was about his height, skinny, with chocolate colored hair and eyes. (AN: Both are wearing their Shippuden outfits.)

The mysterious girl smiled at him, if he were any other man, he would've called her pretty, but Neji was Neji. "Hello, Neji-kun." She said.

Neji raised his eyebrow, "Uh... Hi... And you are...?" he asked, confused. She only held up her hand to quiet him, instead of giving him an answer.

"I wanted to meet you at least once." She explained.

Neji was still confused, "Me?"

"Yes, you." The girl replied.

Neji scratched his head as the girl seemed to glide away. Akio and Isaribi unfroze at the same moment.

"Isaribi dragged me along to go shopping." Akio complained.

Isaribi brightened, "Hey, you wanna come with us?"

Neji was completely lost, stuttering slightly, "Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..." He glanced in the direction where the girl once was and both Akio and Isaribi sighed.

"He's stalling." Akio whispered to Isaribi.

Isaribi grumbled at Neji, "Very well, then. We'll see you later, Neji, okay?" She walked off dragging Akio with her.

"Y-Yeah..." Neji responded, not taking his eyes off the direction in which the girl left. "Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Neji ran to the Tram Common, eager to talk to the girl, spotting her lope into the woods. He followed, ducking under the hole in the concrete wall and into the brush.

He ambled down the path as the sky got steadily darker; curiosity struck him, _"Odd…It's not raining."_ He looked upward, but was startled back to earth, as Dusks came up from what appeared to be nowhere.

Their lithe bodies twisted themselves about his arms and legs, as he struggled in vain, "Lemme go!" He hit the forest floor hard, causing the Dusks to loosen their grips and release him. He bolted, through the hole and back into the Tram Common. He heard nothing behind him, but that didn't mean his floating assailants weren't following him. He kept running into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Raiga, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi who had been lounging and training.

"Hey, chicken wuss!" snickered Raiga, apparently thinking that that was a Grade-A insult.

Neji slowed to a stop, "You guys gotta get outta…" He was cut off as the Dusks burst into the Sandlot.

"Who's that?!" Fuu cried, getting into an offensive stance and Rai followed suit. Vivi, panicked, ran off to a hiding place.

"I dunno," Raiga glared at the intruders, "but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" he yelled at Neji.

"Er…" Neji spotted a blue Struggle club cast aside on the ground. He rolled to the side to grab it and getting to his feet, he lunged at a nearby Dusk. To his dismay, the weapon seemed to phase right through him, like the last fight.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he was thrown down by the flailing Dusk again. He stood again but was startled to see Raiga, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai, completely frozen in time just like Akio and Isaribi earlier today.

"Not good..." he mumbled as the Dusks advanced on Neji, who was technically weaponless.

Suddenly, a voice from above shouted to him, "Neji-kun! Use the Keyblade!"

Neji jerked his head up to see the mysterious girl sitting on the edge of a building overlooking the Sandlot.

He yelled up to her, "How?!" By now, the Dusks thought they had waited too long, one tried to attack Neji, who could only block with his hands.

He had expected to feel the blow, thinking his hands would not be able to block, but felt nothing. Neji blinked his white eyes in astonishment to see him falling towards a blue stained glass platform, while all around him was darkness, he noted. On the platform was a picture of a figure he knew very well.

"_Naruto…"_ Finally his feet hit the stained glass, _"where am I?"_ As soon as the thoughts flashed across his mind; the answer soon followed, _"The Station of Serenity."_ Three flashes of light appeared around him and Neji stiffened, thinking he was being ambushed. Instead of enemies, a sword, shield, and staff had appeared. He studied each, "Magic, Protection, and Strength…" Neji spoke aloud, "Am I supposed to choose?"

He strode confidently towards the sword and held it firmly in his hands; he needed strength now, if he was ever going to find out what was happening to him. Suddenly the sword digitized and the Keyblade appeared in his grip. He turned and watched as the staff disappeared, as if by his will. The peaceful moment was shattered as Dusks stormed the platform. Neji grimaced and sliced through them. As he did so, a treasure chest appeared next to him. He leaned down to open it and a door appeared at the other edge of the platform. This door was strange, there was no door frame to keep it standing and nothing seemed to be on the other side. A bodiless voice seemed to emanate from all around him as he stepped towards it.

"_Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid._ _Don't stop walking..."_

Neji pulled open the door and ended up, not on the other side, but on a new platform. "_The Station of Calling"_ his mind thought again. Dusks began to appear at random as he ran; Neji ascended the stained-glass stairs to his right, fighting Dusks until he came to another door. Opening this one, He entered the Station of Awakening or so his mind said.

He stood there, lost in thought, "_I don't know why…I get the feeling I'm being watched…"_ He looked up and what he saw was a frightening sight. This wasn't like one of the previous grey jumpsuit creatures he had seen; this one was much larger, feral, and more sinister. Even though it didn't have a face, Neji could feel a murderous intent emanating from it, probably like a glare.

The creature leaped from one of the other platforms above him shaking the ground below him as his feet impacted the stained glass. Neji stumbled backward, scrambling towards the edge until he was forced to turn back towards the abomination. The voice spoke a last piece of advice, before falling silent;

"_Don't be afraid…"_

Neji braced himself rushing at the creature, Keyblade in hand. The creature pulled back one long arm, claws extended, but missed as Neji leaped towards its head. The creature moved to the side and Neji landed safely behind him. The thing wheeled about and swung an arm at Neji, which connected, sending him sprawling and gasping for breath. Neji rolled to the left as a giant foot came down, landing where he would have been; if he had had two seconds delay. Neji came up on his knees finding the Keyblade out of his reach two meters away. He slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes pulsating, and the veins around them throbbing.

"Gentle Fist Taijutsu…" Neji whispered, "Eight Trigrams: 2 Palms!" His fingers struck solid flesh, which was not what he had been expecting, "4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

The monster roared in pain, but it still wasn't down yet. The creature only retreated, causing Neji to lower his guard. The creature began to glow brightly, Neji was only temporarily blinded but when the light dimmed he found himself unable to move. Cuffs of aura held him in midair. As the creature reached for him, claws ready to run through his flesh; the Keyblade reappeared in a flash to his hand, strength seemed to flood through him as he strained his whole body for one slash. Almost immediately he was forced back into a useless position.

The thing was knocked back, seemingly startled, but immediately snapped back. He used an uppercut on Neji, causing the cuffs to shatter as Neji rose steadily upward. The monster raised his hand as if to smack him, but Neji was quicker, stabbing the hand. Bouncing off the hand, Neji raised the Keyblade again and sliced through the hand. Instead of looking angry however, the creature's face looked sinister as the hand regenerated and he slithered off the edge of the platform.

"_Is it…dead?_" Neji thought, panting. He staggered to edge, but as he leaned over to check the platform tilted sideways, sending him scrambling for a foothold. Stabbing the Keyblade into the floor, he hung on; looking downward at the aura sphere the monster was holding.

The monster roared and chucked the sphere at Neji, and as if Neji's day couldn't get any worse, the Keyblade lost its hold in the floor sending Neji into a free fall towards the coming aura sphere. Adrenaline pumping, Neji flipped upright and hurled the Keyblade into the sphere like a boomerang, causing the sphere to explode. Both the monster and Neji landed on their feet and Neji sprung forward, all of his energy (chakra) glowing blue at the tip as he gave the final slash. It disintegrated almost instantly, sending Neji into complete darkness.

The darkness was drowning him; it was thick and constricted his throat. He was going to drown, he was going to die! His hands flung out, hoping, praying, that someone would save him. Suddenly, a hand reached through the darkness and grasped his firmly pulling him out of the abyss.

Blinking his white eyes, Neji found himself in a pure white room standing before the mysterious girl. Before he started to speak, the girl placed a finger to her lips to silence him.

"My name is Tenten. Thank you for defeating Twilight Thorn, but listen to what I have to say," She spoke softly, "Neji-kun... Do you remember your true name?"

A black portal appeared behind Tenten as Neji was about to speak, a cloaked figure darted out of it and firmly grasped Tenten by the arm. "Say no more, Tenten." The figure spoke harshly.

Tenten looked pained as she cried, "But if no one tells him, Neji-kun will..."

The man cut her off, "It's best he doesn't know the truth."

Neji started, remembering the voice, "Hey! You're that pickpocket!"

The man turned his head towards Neji, holding out his hand to conjure a dark portal behind Neji. Startled, Neji leapt away from it, but the figure quickly pushed him inside. The last thing Neji saw was Tenten's anguished face and his resolve to save her strengthened. When Neji opened his eyes again, he was in the Sandlot lying underneath something heavy.

He heard Rai's obnoxious voice from somewhere beside him, saying, "Raiga, strike a pose, y'know?"

The response came from above him, meaning Raiga was the one standing on him, "How's this?"

"That's totally perfect, y'know!" Rai shouted again.

Neji spotted Fuu taking a picture of a posing Raiga while Rai and Vivi stand around her, while Rai cried, "How 'bout one more, y'know?"

But Neji had had enough, knocking Raiga aside, he struggled to his feet. "What's that for!?" he shouted.

"Keepsake." Fuu replied in her monosyllabic tone.

Rai smiled, "Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?"

"Cakewalk." Fuu supplied.

Neji looked at them as if they were crazy, "What were those things?"

"Outsiders, that's what." Raiga muttered darkly, "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measures."

Rai smirked, "Oh yeah, Raiga's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

But Neji wasn't listening; movement caught his eye as he looked to the left, spotting Isaribi, Yagura, and Akio. Yagura glared at him and stomped off.

"Wait up!" Neji cried, following them.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Raiga called after him.

"We'll be waitin', y'know?" Rai joined in.

Neji arrived back at the Usual Spot where the three are already having sea-salt ice cream.

Akio spoke hesitantly, "So...you hung out with Raiga's gang today?"

"N-no..." Neji stammered, "It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

Isaribi looked at him morosely, "We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

"...Sorry." Neji looked rather guilty, "Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..."

Yagura snorted, "I promised I'd be somewhere"

Neji looked rather disappointed, "Ohh... Oh!" He remembered finally what he had promised the previous day,

'_Yagura smiled, "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"_

"_Okay, you're on!" Neji nodded the famous smirk reaching his features. _

"_You two are gonna clean up!" Akio cheered _

"_Go get 'em!" Isaribi added_

_Neji and Yagura made a sign of friendship with their arms and nodded enthusiastically. _

"_It's a promise!" Yagura said.'_

Yagura glared at Neji again, "I'm outta here." Yagura left quickly.

Somewhere in a dark laboratory, a man glared at the computer screen became scrambled, obscuring his view of the distressed Neji.

The computer announced in monotone; "Restoration at 48 percent."

The man called DiZ sat at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him, leaning against the wall.

"Was that Tenten made of data?" asked the cloaked figure.

DiZ sighed, "No. Tenten hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" He slammed his fists on the desk in frustration.

"Calm down." The mysterious man replied calmly.

DiZ looked up again, "It doesn't matter. As long as Tenten accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Neji."

TBC

Boneyboy: Sorry it took so long!

Curleyblue: What are you talking about?! I'm the one that did all the work! Lazy bum!

Boneyboy: You're scary…

Mini Story: Fluff vs. Buff!

Curleyblue: Awwwww! This Chapter was full of Nejiten fluff! Yay…so kawai!!

Boneyboy: We need more fights, more blood! Who cares about fluff? It's all gushy and gross.

The Females: Grrrrrrr!! We Love Fluff!! Boys are so stupid…

The Males: Yuck!! We love violence! Girls are so gross!

Kakashi: Er… guys? Let's calm down… Try a new topic, like the use of filler characters!

By now a long cat fight had ensued with all of the people clawing each others eyes out.

Kakashi: Okay… Quiz time faithful reviewers!

Question: Which Naruto arc/episode is each filler character from?

Isaribi?

Yagura?

Akio?

Kakashi: How big of a Narutard are you? Answers will be posted in the next chapter!

Poll: Fluff or Buff? Are you up for love or fighting?

The poll will close on May 17, 2008!


End file.
